the youtubers
by claynatsumi
Summary: natsu dan teman-teman menjadi youtuber! emang ada yang mau ngelike vid mereka? bagaimana cara natsu menyampaikan videonya kepada para penonton/" ayoo...natsu jangan malu-maluin"/" apuaaa videoku plagiat jellal?/alur gaje, typo bertebaran, AU


A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

The Youtubers

Brought to you by:

ClayNatsumi

Disclaimers: Fairy Tail milik hiro mashima

Cerita ini milik ku

Warning : Alur Gaje , Little AU , Typo

* * *

 **INTRODUCTION**

Nama ku lucy heartfillia. nama channel ku adalah kawaii lucy fashion tip. Aku seorang youtuber di bidang fashion and beauty. Mau di bilang sukses? Ya lumayan lah. Bukannya bangga tapi, subscribersku lebih dari 8 baru mengajarkan orang bagai mana memilih baju yang tepat, baju apa yang ku pakai seharian, cara membuat baju lama menjadi lebih fashion worthy sudah bisa dapat subscribers sebanyak gituu. Aku juga mencantumkan insta ku, twitter ku, facebook agar mereka follow aku. Tapi aku cukup rendah hati dan baik .karena ap? Setiap minggu akan ku adakan giveaway. Haha baikan aku ?(biasa orang kaya. Tapi kok gak ada testi pemenangnya ya) sekian perkenalan ku bye~o iya lupa tadi, aku upload tiap hari sabtu ditunggu subnya

Nama ku natsu dragneel. Nama channel aku natsu dragon. Aku seorang youtuber gaming. Sukses? Ya iya lah! Subsribersku aja hampir sama dengan si pewdiepie (boong tuh, padahal baru 9 jutaan) hahaha, kalo mau nanya apa game favorite ku, jawabannya adalah …. Princess makeup * eh salah ketik maaf-maaf game favorit ku adalah DOTA kalian pasti tau dota lah ya. Gak usah ku jelasin lagi. aku upload tiap hari minngu. kalo social media aku hanya punya twitter. Aku tak perlu banyak-banyak social media,gak penting. Tuh bikin memory hape ku full aja. Mending di gunakan untuk simpan foto oke sekarang aku mau main dota dulu jangan ganggu aku. Syuh syuh… Pergi!

Ohh nama gue gray fulbuster. Nama channel gue is fullbuster101. Karena gue is intellijent en dilijent, jadi gue dedikasikan channel gue untuk mengisi otak kalian dengan pengetahuan gue . sukses? Of kors , 7 juta subs ma men! Ma bois! Kalo lo ingin pinter macem gue, lo harus kunjungi channel foll twitter aku graydegenius sudah banyak testi dari sub gue. ( sebutin coba) ini yeh dari juvialopelopegraysama, katanya " setelah belajar dari fullbuster101 aku jadi lebih pintar, dulu yang pandainya hanya nangis sekarang aku sudah dapat menjadi hepi. Semuanya berkat bantuan dari channel fullbuster101. Gray-sama u r ma hero!" dengan testi ini kalian dapat simpulkan bahwa aim a trastid ticer dan gue upload setiap hari ya sekian perkenalan gue bye . muach ;*

Nama ku erza scarlet. Nama channel ku scarlet does sepertinya kalian pasti dah tau darinama channel ku. Aku mencover lagu. Dari teman teman ku diyoutube, aku lah yang paling banyak subsnya, 10 juta subs. berkat suaraku yang merdu inilah yang menaikkan subs yang paling banyak viewsnya antara, backspace – teller swoft, flashdrive – gessie g, dan let him go – passport. Genre lagu yang paling kusukai adalh pop kayaknya, kalo tak jazz , hip-hop , rock? ntah lah. So kalau kalian buka youtube pastikan mampir ke channel ku, like dan subscribe untuk mendengar suaraku yang merdu ini. aku juga dikenal sebagai rapdevil, bangga? Tidak. Aku ini orangnya rendah aku upluadnya tiap hari selasa. Ya ini perkenalanku , pastikan untuk like dan subscribe. Kalau tidak bersiap-siaplah digentayangi rap devil hihihi[tawa ala kuntil]

Umm perkenalan ya? Nama saya wendy marvell. Nama channel saya wenDIY. Umm saya mempunyai 9 juta subscribers. saya mengupload video diy. Bagi yang tak tau diy itu adalah kerajinan tangan yang dibuat untuk mengiasi kamar atau untuk keperluan pribadi. saya telah mengupload banyak diy. Diy room décor, diy accecories , diy school supplies dan diy lain. o iya kalau kalian ngefan dengan anime, anime apapun, bukalah channel saya di sana ada diy costume untuk anime twopeace , narator , feary tale , attack on human dan pemutih. Saya biasanya upload setiap hari rabu. Inilah data saya sebagai youtuber. Maaf jika ada kesalahan ya

Nama ku jellal fernandes. Nama channel jellalfernandes. Sama seperti erza aku mengcover lagu. Subs ku hanya 12 juta subs. Kebanyakan cewek. Aku bahkan sempat mengelar konser dan semua tiketnya habis terjual .lagu yang paling banyak viewsnya adalah see me alone – waz kalifa , all of me- not legend, beast- moron 5. Aku biasanya upload hari kamis .kalo kalian ingin request lagu silakan. Menurut ku genre yang paling cocok untukku adalah pop ? atau hip hop gitu. Oke sekian dari perkenalan jellal yang ganteng

Nama ku juvia lockser. Nama channelnya juvia adalah juvia love tips. Asal kan kalian tau gray-sama itu milik juvia . subs juvia 7 jutaan. Juvia mengupload video tentang tips tips untuk cewek agar pacar kalian tak dicuri oleh orang lain (ehh juvia kira pacar itu barang apa ?dicuri segala) fakta fakta tentang relationship. Juvia upluod pada hari jum' at. Sekian dari juvia.

* * *

Oke ini Cuma perkenalannya aja. Maafin clay sebanyak banyaknya ya kalo ada kesalahan . namanya aja manusia, semua

manusia pasti ada kesalahannya. Jangan marah ya kalo anime atau lagu kesukaan kalian di sebutin seperti yang di intro erza

, jellal dan wendy. Itu juga lagu kesukaan clay. Sekali lagi FT milik mashima FIC milik clay Okay, bye~


End file.
